Finally Together
by EdphonseElric
Summary: Naruto has always had a soft spot for Tsunade. He’s never told anyone, but he has had a crush on her since the time she kissed his forehead. He just never realized his feelings until after he returned from his journey with Jiraiya. He’s kept it under wraps even after the war, but now that is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto has always had a soft spot for Tsunade. He's never told anyone, but he has had a crush on her since the time she kissed his forehead. He just never realized his feelings until after he returned from his journey with Jiraiya. He's kept it under wraps even after the war, but now that is going to change.

This shall be a NarutoxTsunade pairing. Naruto is going to be 20 years old in this and Tsunade will be 55; her age when Shippuden ended. This is going to be my very first fanfiction. This will be a one-shot with a lemon and is a bit of a test to see the reaction people have to the way I write. Reviews good and bad are welcome but it would be very helpful to get proper reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

Story Start

A few miles from Konoha

Uzumaki Naruto was on his way back to Konoha after a successful mission. The mission was to guard the daughter of the daimyo of a foreign country while she was travelling. He had been travelling with her and her entourage for a couple weeks and he was finally able to head home after the mission was over. She was quite the flirt and while he wasn't nearly as dense to the actions of the fairer gender, he already had someone he was interested in.

Naruto has been getting a lot of missions where he is asked by name due to his popularity after the war. He never understood the reason for his newfound popularity. Plenty of other people fought in the war so he was a little confused by that, but it wasn't unwelcome. Naruto just found it strange that he would be the one to be the most popular among the war heroes.

The amount of attentioned he garnered as a war hero was just so surreal to him. As a child he had always wanted to be acknowledged by his own fellow villagers. Naruto now has that acknowledgement he always wanted and more.

He especially has the attention of the many women of Konoha and even women who come from foreign lands. He is always getting propositions from women wanting to go on dates and even asking him to marry them. There have been nobles and daimyos that have wanted Naruto to marry their daughters in arranged marriages. He of course respectfully declined such offers. Now he was on his way home to Konoha to report a successful mission.

"Ah, I can't wait to get home so I can finally sleep in my own bed. Those hotels we stayed in whenever we visited towns were nice enough, but there is just something about staying in your own bed that makes the experience nicer." Naruto thought aloud.

Naruto was currently hopping through trees in the forests of Hi No Kuni on his way to Konoha. This was usually the preferred method of travel to any Konoha shinobi. Of course not all lands had forests with trees large enough to hop through. It wasn't until he crossed the border into Hi No Kuni that he was able to start making great time on his way back.

After another half hour of travelling through the trees, Naruto spotted the gates of Konoha. He jumped out of the tree line to land about a hundred feet from the gates on the road. The guard house was visible to Naruto and he could see the 'eternal chunin', Izumo and Kotetsu, lounging around in their chairs. It also looked like Izumo had his head down on the counter.

"OI, Izumo! Kotetsu!" Naruto shouted out.

"Huh?" Kotetsu looked up from the book that he was reading. He smiled when he saw who it was that called out to him and Izumo. "Oh hey Naruto-san!"

"Wha-?" Izumo woke up from his apparent nap as he lifts up his head from the counter. "Oh, hey Naruto-san. You coming back from your mission huh?" Izumo asks after rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Oi Oi, what did I tell you guys? Just call me Naruto. None of this san crap okay? I've never been one for formalities unless it's necessary." Naruto told them while shaking his head.

Izumo and Kotetsu share a laugh together."Yeah we know! You used to be the biggest trouble maker Konoha had as a child. My favorite prank of yours was when you dyed the anbus uniforms kill-me-orange! They chased you all day until Iruka-san caught you!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head until he realized what was said. "Oi, don't disrespect the orange! It's an awesome color!"

Izumo and Kotetsu rolled their eyes as Naruto ranted about how orange was an amazing color. 'He's supposed to be a shinobi and yet he wore orange clothing.'

"Oi, shouldn't you be heading over to see hokage-sama to report in about your mission?" Izumo pointed out to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys later. Maybe we can get some drinks sometime and catch up." Naruto states as he starts walking towards the hokage tower after signing back in.

"Hai hai, that sounds nice." Izumo states as he lays his head back down to nap again and Kotetsu goes back to reading his book.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade sat at the hokage's desk as she was taking care of the one task that any kage dreaded. The bane of any kage's existence. Paperwork. She loathed doing paperwork, but it was a necessity and Shizune kept reminding her that as soon as she was done with it, then she could take a break. She loved Shizune as her apprentice and she treated her as if she were her daughter, but she could be pretty annoying at times.

Tsunade was, at the moment, very irate because of the paperwork she was doing and also because of the influx of mission requests asking for Naruto personally. She may have had a soft spot for Naruto, but even as an adult he never ceased to cause her a headache.

She let out a long drawn out sigh as she thought about Naruto. She thought about him as if he were her son or even a younger brother. However, she had been having less than innocent thoughts about the blond haired shinobi over the passed few years.

Ever since she woke from her coma after the battle with Pein and learned that Naruto had won their fight she had begun to see him in a new light. He was no longer the little genin that was quick to anger when she spoke ill about the previous hokages and the position itself. Naruto was now a full-fledged jonin and a very powerful one at that.

If Tsunade was being honest with herself, she found Naruto to be quite attractive. His smile, sky-blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair made him quite the looker to the eyes of herself and other women. Naruto's strength also made him a desirable man that any kunoichi would like to be with and be proud of it.

Tsunade looked up as she heard a knock on the door to the office. "Enter." she called out to whoever knocked.

Shizune entered the office. "Tsunade-sama, are you almost done with your paperwork?"

Tsunade sighed "Hai hai Shizune-chan. I'm on the last stack of paperwork that you brought me. Please tell me you aren't bringing me more to work on." she pleaded.

Shizune smiled back in reply "Nope, that was it for the day Tsunade-sama. Once you finish that last stack then you have the rest of the day off."

"Oh thank kami. I don't think that I can take anymore of this. Damn that Kakashi for making me be his stand-in while he's off at that kage meeting. He knows that I hate having to do paperwork and I'm pretty sure he did this in order to spite me."

Shizune stifled her giggle into the back of her hand "Tsunade-sama, you know that there is no one else qualified enough to be his stand-in. Naruto-kun was out on a mission when rokudaime-sama left for that meeting."

"Ugh, another source of my headaches. The gaki can really get on my nerves sometimes. Isn't he supposed to be on his way back by now? It's been a little over two weeks since he left for his mission." Tsunade asked Shizune.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun should arrive back in Konoha either sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning. He sent a messenger toad earlier today saying as much. Hehe, why do you ask? Are you missing Naruto-kun and want him to come back to you already?" Shizune teased Tsunade.

Tsunade blushed with pink cheeks from Shizune's teasing before she sighed. "I regret telling you about my feelings towards Naruto. You're the only person I've told about this and yet you insist on teasing me."

There was a knock at the door and Shizune walked over to check who it was that most likely wanted to see the hokage. As she opened the door she hugged whoever it was and let them in. "Naruto-kun, welcome back! We were just talking about you."

"Nani, and what was it that you were saying about me Shizune-chan?" He looked over towards the desk and saw Tsunade there in place of Kakashi who he expected to see there. "Eh, Tsu-chan? What are you doing here? Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade had a miniscule blush due to his nickname he had for her. He never calls her that in public or in front of other people except Shizune. She then gave him a questioning look "Nani, am I not good enough for you to talk to?"

"No no, that's not it! You know that I enjoy talking to you I just didn't expect to see you here. Did Kakashi-sensei have a meeting that he had to go to or something?" he slightly panicked at her question while he waved his hands in front of him to placate her.

Tsunade laughed at his panicked expression and answered him "Hai hai, he had a meeting that he had to go to with the rest of the kages. Anyways, I take it that you have a mission report to give me correct?"

"Eh? Oh that's right!" he then stood at attention after moving in front of the desk. "Jonin Uzumaki Naruto reporting a successful mission hokage-sama! Here is my mission report with the full details of everything that transpired during my mission."

Tsunade spent the next five minutes reading the mission report from the scroll that he placed on the desk. She nodded her head after finishing reading the report and placed it on her desk after rolling it back up.

"Good work, your pay for this A-rank mission shall be deposited into your account. So what are you going to be doing now? Are you heading home after this?" she asked him after signing off the mission as completed and making sure he will be paid.

"Hai, I've been wanting to get back home to sleep in my own bed after two weeks. Although I may stop by Ichiraku's on the way home to get some ramen. I haven't had any ramen at all these passed two weeks. I also wanted to see Teuchi and Ayame-chan."

Tsunade gained a curious look. "Shizune-chan, I'm all done with my work for the day. I'm going to accompany the gaki since he's been gone for two weeks. Do you want to come with us to get some food?"

Shizune got a sly look and winked at Tsunade which earned her a small blush before she answered "No, I'm going to finish up my own work for the day and then go home. You two have fun. Naruto-kun make sure Tsunade-sama doesn't drink too much okay? She still has to be rokudaime-sama's stand-in for a few more days."

Naruto began snickering "Hai hai, Shizune-chan I'll make sure Tsu-chan stays out of trouble and doesn't have too much to drink. We both know that she can drink enough for several people to be drunk."

He and Shizune started laughing together whilst Tsunade gained a tick mark on her forehead because they were making fun of her and her drinking habits. She smacked both of them across the back of their heads getting a cry of "itai!" from both of them as they held their heads where she smacked them.

Tsunade calmed down and grabbed Naruto by the ear and started dragging him out of the office. He was yelling out in pain and pleading for her to let go of his ear.

On the way to Ichiraku's

Naruto was complaining while rubbing his poor ear and pouting "Itai! You know you didn't have to drag me by my ear like that. You could have just grabbed my arm or something instead. That really hurt, dattebayo!" He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and was wide-eyed as he looked at Tsunade.

She was laughing after hearing his old verbal tic come out "Oh kami! I haven't heard that one in a while. I forgot how funny it was to hear you say that gaki. After the way my week has been, I needed that laugh."

Naruto was pouting with his arms crossed as he was looking away from her "Well I'm glad that you had such a good laugh at my expense.'' He stated while still pouting, but it soon changed into a small smile since he was happy that he could make her laugh and feel better.

They soon arrived at Ichiraku's and they both sat down on some stools after stepping inside. Teuchi was washing some dishes while Ayame was busy bringing food to some of the other customers that were there. She spotted the two sitting down and smiled as she called over.

"Hello Naruto-kun, godaime-sama! I'll be right with you two here in a moment!" Ayame stated while placing down bowls and plates in front of the other customers.

Naruto replied back with a smile "No problem, Ayame-chan!"

Ayame soon came over while Naruto and Tsunade were making small talk with each other "Hey you two do you know what you would like to order or do you need a minute to decide?" she inquired with a smile.

Tsunade smiled back and replied to the waitress "I think we're ready to go ahead and order right now right gaki?" she asked while glancing at Naruto and he answered back.

"Hai, we're ready to order right now Ayame-chan."

"Alright well what would you like Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked for his order while bringing a notepad and pen.

"I think one bowl of beef ramen, one bowl of pork ramen and a plate of dango will do for me. What about you Tsunade?" he told her his order and then asked Tsunade what she would like.

Tsunade gave a curious glance to Naruto and then made her order "Just a single bowl of vegetable ramen for me Ayame-san." After writing down their orders Ayame walked off to get them ready. "I didn't know you liked dango gaki, why the sudden interest?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I've been hanging out with Anko-chan a bit too much I guess. Now I enjoy eating dango along with my ramen. It's good stuff, but still not as good as ramen. Ramen is the food of the gods after all, but don't tell Anko-chan I said that."

After hearing that Tsunade had a bit of jealousy course through her. To hear that he's been getting friendly enough with Anko to now have a liking for dango annoyed her.

"Oh, since when have you and Anko-san been friends and for how long?" Tsunade asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Naruto, oblivious to her annoyance, answered her "We started hanging out about a year ago and have been pretty good friends for a while now. We sometimes go out to eat at her favorite place for dango and drinks. She's pretty cool once you get to know her and she's a good training partner."

Annoyance and jealousy building, Tsunade ordered some sake for her and Naruto. "What about Hinata? Doesn't it bother her that you've been getting friendly with another woman while you two are dating? You two have been together since the incident with Toneri on the moon haven't you?"

Naruto had a sudden sharp intake of breath that got Tsunade's attention. She gave him a curious look and prompted him to answer. Their sake had also arrived at the same time.

He sighed and decided to explain after taking a drink of sake "It didn't work out between us. She had loved me for a long time and I never really felt anything for her so it was just kind of awkward sometimes. Her patience with me eventually ran out and we decided it may be better to end it." He took another long drink and soon finished the bottle that he had.

Tsunade nodded and finished her own bottle with a satisfied sigh. She felt a bit hopeful hearing that he and Hinata were no longer together. The two of them continued to drink for a while after finishing their food. Once the stand closed up the both of them were not quite drunk but were feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Around the village

Tsunade and Naruto were walking around the village while laughing and talking about whatever came to mind. They ended up in the park and were currently sitting on a bench while there was no one else in sight. Both of them kept stealing small glances at each other the entire duration of their outing.

Naruto was the one to finally break the silence between them. "So Tsu-chan how have yo-" He was cut off as Tsunade planted her lips on his as he turned to look at her. His eyes went wide as sky-blue stared into brown. He put his hands on her shoulders and broke the kiss.

"Where did that kiss come from and why?" he asked her.

"Why, was there something wrong with it? Did you not enjoy it?" She looked hurt and confused thinking he didn't like the kiss.

"No no, that's not it because I liked it. I just want to know why? I never thought that you would kiss me the way that you did. Is it the alcohol?"

Shaking her head Tsunade explained "While the alcohol helped with the nervousness, that kiss wasn't spontaneous. I've had these feelings for you for a while now. I only just now acted upon it because I thought you and Hinata were still together. You're not bothered by the age difference or the fact people may not approve of us?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Even if people don't approve, it's also none of their business who either of us feel like being with. As for the age difference, I don't care. As far as I can tell, we are a man and a women who care for each other and that is all that matters. What about you?"

"Like I said, the only thing that was stopping me was Hinata." She leaned closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He reciprocated her action while she leaned into his touch and he smiled at that. Rubbing her cheek he leaned in to place his lips on hers.

"Mmm" she moaned into his lips as her lips parted as an invitation, which he took. Their tongues dueled as they made-out on the park bench. After a couple minutes their lips separated as they took heavy breaths with flushed cheeks. "Oh kami, I've always wanted to do that." Tsunade commented.

Naruto nodded his head while trying to catch his breath. "Same here. I've felt this way about you since I was a genin, but thought you would never feel the same. I just ignored these feelings, but I'm so happy that I can explore them now." He kissed her again as they both moaned.

Tsunade broke the kiss "Let's go to your place and continue this." Naruto nodded in agreement and they disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto's room door burst open as he and Tsunade walked in while embracing each other with lips locked. They fell over onto Naruto's bed with him on top of her and they were both beet red. They both just stared at each other as if trying to confirm that this was actually happening. She looked away from him shyly as he continued to stare. He chuckled at that and she looked back with a small glare.

"What's so funny?" she asked with annoyance in her voice but it was down played by her blush. He kissed her cheek and she looked away again in embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you look shy like that. You don't have to be so embarrassed around me. I think you're beautiful. I was just admiring the view and ended up staring." He chuckled as her blush deepened from his compliments.

He took her haori off of her and untied her obi to open up her blouse while removing his own clothes. They soon were both naked as the day they were born with atomic blushes of embarrassment. He initiated another make-out session with her to ease the tension and they both moaned into each others' mouths.

Naruto had his hands on her hips as he moved his hands up her sides to the underside of her large breasts. He began to lightly grope her and she broke the kiss to give a loud lusty moan. Naruto continued to play with her breasts as she moaned aloud from his ministrations.

"Oh fuck that feels so good Naruto-kun! Ngh, don't forget my nipp- annh!" she moaned even louder as he pinched her nipples between his fingers. He lightly tweaked them as he muffled her moans with his lips.

"Hai hai, I could never forget about those. Kami you have such large beautiful breasts Tsu-chan. I've always wanted to do this. Do you like it when I play with your breasts Tsu-chan? Does it feel good?"

"Yess! I love it when you play with my breasts! It's been so long since I've last been touched this way. OH FUCK! Yes suck on my breasts Naruto-kun! I love it when you do that. It feels so good."

Naruto continued to lick and suck on her breasts and hardened nipples when he suddenly let out a groan of pleasure. Tsunade had reached in between them and gripped his erection. She started to pump her hand up and down as she enjoyed his reaction to her ministrations. Tsunade felt some satisfaction knowing that she could give him some pleasure as he had done for her.

"Kami, Naruto-kun you're so big. The biggest that I've ever seen. Oh fuck, you're so hard and it's hot too." She commented as she continued to jerk off his nine inch cock. She gave a perplexed look to Naruto when he removed her hand from his erection, but gave a sultry moan when he began to move down her body while licking and kissing her soft skin.

"Don't worry, there's just something that I want to do for you Tsu-chan and I think you'll like it." Naruto commented while licking her navel. He then came down to face her drenched pussy. She was dripping wet with arousal and it glistened in the light. Tsunade looked down at his head to see him looking at her pussy.

"Stop staring at it. It's embarrassing." She tried to close her legs, but they were held open by Naruto's hands on her knees. He chuckled as he found her behavior to be cute.

"Sorry." He apologized. Naruto leaned forward and placed a kiss on her outer lips earning him a loud arousing moan of pleasure. He then licked up and down and back to her clitoris and sucked on it for a moment.

"Aanh! Fuck, Naruto-kun that feels so fucking good! You're going to make me cum if you keep this up." He heard what she said and continued to lick the outside of her pussy with his tongue. Naruto's tongue slithered into her womanhood and massaged her vaginal walls as she squirmed and moaned aloud. Tsunade had her hands in his hair as she held his face against her crotch.

"Are you going to cum pretty soon? Cum for me Tsu-chan! I want you to cum for me!" Naruto called out to her. He could feel her vaginal walls clenching around his tongue as her pussy continued to twitch and leak her sweet nectar. Removing his tongue from the inside of her pussy he then began to run his tongue up and down the outside before focusing on her hardened clit.

Naruto licked her clit for a moment before giving it a little nibble which triggered her orgasm as she cried out his name as her pussy gushed her juices. He licked up all of her release and found that he loved how she tastes. Tsunade was panting while covered in sheen of sweat as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Oh kami, Naruto-kun you made me cum so hard that I squirted." Her breathing soon calmed down and she flipped them both over so that she was on top. Tsunade once more locked lips with him and moaned as she tasted herself. It wasn't a bad taste but she focused more on the kiss than what she tasted like.

Breaking the kiss, Tsunade moved down between his legs and gave a small lick to the shaft of his cock which earned her a loud moan. She also moaned after getting a whiff of the musky scent. It was an intoxicating smell and she enjoyed it. Moving down to his balls she sucked them into her mouth while pumping his shaft with her hand.

"Fuck! Tsu-chan, that feels so fucking good. Your mouth is so hot and wet. Go back and suck on my cock." Naruto's moans increased in volume as she did as told and began to suck his manhood into her mouth. He placed his hands on the side of her head as he sat up and gave a small thrust of his hips.

"Mmm!" Tsunade pulled back from his crotch "Not so rough. You're far too large for that." She told him as she pumped his shaft with her left hand and leaned back in to lick the head. Her other hand moved down between her legs to rub her pussy. She moaned and started to suck harder on his cock as she swirled her tongue around it.

"Ah fuck! You're going to make me cum Tsu-chan. Your throat is so tight and hot. I'm going to cum soon." He warned her as he could feel the pressure in his loins building up. His hands cradled her head and pulled it down to take him in more. Slowly increasing the intensity he was soon fucking her throat as they both moaned and the vibrations from her throat threw him over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cumming Tsu-chan! I'm going to cum down your throat! Make sure you drink it all! Don't spill a drop!" He yelled out as the dam burst and a torrent of spunk was shot down her throat. Naruto could feel her throat contract as she swallowed spurt after spurt of his load. It tasted bitter and salty, but she didn't hate it. It was Naruto's cum after all.

Tsunade took in some much needed air as she pulled back from his cock "Mmm, you came so much Naruto-kun. It doesn't taste that bad either; better than i thought it would be like. You're still so hard too. I guess your stamina from combat transfers to the bedroom." She chuckled when he blushed from her comment.

"Err, thanks I guess. Anyways, are you ready for the main part of this?" He pulled her up to straddle his lap with his hard manhood resting against her stomach. She blushed beet red when she felt it twitch against her. Nodding her head slowly she rose up as he aimed his erection towards the entrance of her womanhood.

Naruto prodded her pussy with the head of his manhood and smiled when she moaned loudly. He gritted his teeth as it took a bit of force to get inside her with how tight she was. Being sexually inactive for so long made her extremely tight and sensitive as well it seemed.

Tsunade was moaning and groaning as she was stretched open by his thick manhood. "FUCK! You're stretching me open Naruto-kun! I'm so sensitive and you're rubbing against all of my good spots!" She yelled out as he began to lightly thrust in and out of her.

"Aah, you're so wet and tight!" He kept sliding in and out of her as the intensity of his thrusts picked up. "Fuck! You like it Tsu-chan?! You like me fucking you like this?! Tell me how much you like it." Naruto yelled as he could see her throw her head back and her tongue loll out as a result of his dirty talk.

"Ngh, kami yes! I love it Naruto-kun! Keep fucking me! Harder! Faster! My breasts Naruto-kun! Suck on my breasts as you fuck me!" Tsunade yelled out as she pulled his head towards her massive breasts and stifled a scream as he latched onto one of her nipples while moving a hand to play with her other breast.

Naruto continued to fuck Tsunade as he alternated between sucking on one breast and groping the other. "I'm going to cum soon Tsu-chan! I want you to cum with me alright?! Cum with me Tsu-chan!" Hips becoming a blur, he started to thrust as hard and as fast as he could into her. He watched as she threw her head back, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to yell.

"YES! FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN! I'M GOING TO CUM! CUM INSIDE OF ME AND FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" Naruto growled out as he came and filled her womb full of his spunk as her insides clenched around his cock almost painfully. As a result of his load filling her, Tsunade had her own orgasm as she screamed out her release. After painting her vaginal walls white, he pulled out of her and they both took a minute to catch their breath and fell back onto the bed.

Naruto pulled Tsunade against him as they wrapped their arms around each other. He kissed the top of her head as he smiled and she did the same. Placing his hand on her chin, he turned her head towards him and gave her a passionate kiss that she melted into and gladly returned. Naruto smiled at her after ending the kiss and she returned it.

"I love you Senju Tsunade."

"And I love you too Uzumaki Naruto."

Story End

And that is the end of my very first fanfiction. I hope that you enjoyed reading and please leave a proper review. I've got ideas for other proper stories to write along with crossovers. Depending on the feedback I receive from this I might write another fanfiction that's not a one-shot.


	2. Update

This is an update to inform people that the first chapter of my new fanfiction has been uploaded. It's a crossover story that I'm writing. Naruto and The Walking Dead TV series to be exact. I also wanted to say that this story will be rewritten some time in the future. However, don't expect that any time soon. Anyways, thank you for your time.


End file.
